Just One Cookie
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Suzie wants a cookie, and Lyra won't give it to her. So, Suzie gets help from her dad. Random drabble. :P —SilverLyra, SoulSilverShipping


**A/N: okay i was bored and this happened okay? dun kill me— /shot/ ****As a request (sort of) from my friend on Skype. She wanted Silver and Lyra's daughter whining over a cookie—  
dun worry bbies i will update Emotion Addiction later on this week. owo  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.  
**

* * *

"But Mommy!" the brunette-redhead whined loudly, tugging on her mom's hand. "I want a cookie!"

Lyra sighed, placing her book on her lap. Suzanna and Lyra were in the living room, watching television. It was around four PM, and Suzanna insisted that they have some spaghetti. The brunette obliged, mixing all ingredients together, and then waited for it to finish cooking.

"Suzanna, how many times do I have to tell you," she scolded at her, "cookies are for dessert, okay?" Lyra shook her head, quite annoyed by her daughter. She knew that cookies were to be eaten after the meal.

Apparently, she thinks otherwise.

"Please?" she cooed, giving her mother big, watery, puppy-dog eyes.

Lyra stared at her blankly, opening her book again. "Sorry, sweetie. Those eyes aren't working with me anymore!" She turned back to her book, casually flipping to the next page, humming.

Suzanna's cute face was replaced with an adorable glare. Clenching her fists, she huffed, "Well fine! I didn't want one anyways! I was just kidding...!" The brunette-redhead turned on her heel and stormed off to the kitchen.

"Children these days," Lyra mumbled, not looking up from her book. She flipped another page, chuckling to herself.

The six-year-old stomped into the kitchen, glaring daggers at the cookie jar on the counter. "I will get a cookie, one way or another!" she exclaimed, pointing to the lifeless jar.

She walked to the counter, and tiptoed up, trying to reach the jar. She was much too short, however, and she barely managed to place her small fingers onto the edge of the counter.

"Aww! No fair!" Suzanna growled, smacking the counter with her fingertips.

"What's not fair?" A male husky voice blurted from the door frame.

She turned around, and suddenly smirked. Her father was there, reading the newspaper. He was distracted.

...Perfect.

"Daddy!" she squealed, skipping over to him. She clung onto his leg, smiling a bit.

The redhead peered from the newspaper, and gave her a fatherly smile. "Hey, sweetheart," Silver cheered, patting her brownish-red locks.

"Daddy, I want a cookie!" She pointed to the cookie jar, determined.

"But Mom says no cookies 'till after the meal, Suzie. You know that," he bluntly stated, scrolling his eyes back onto the newspaper. He walked towards the counter placing the newspaper down and leaned against it. "Huh... Kurt wants to retire..."

Her face fell, and she scowled at him. "Daddy," she whined, slapping his leg. "But I want ooonnnneeeeeeee!"

Silver sighed deeply. "Suzie, it won't kill you to wait," he said blankly. The redhead flipped through another page, and blinked. "Crazy ass people these days.." he mumbled, looking at the article.

Suzie thumped her forehead on the counter's wall, defeated. Oh how she hated to lose a battle like this. "No fair," she hissed, fisting the wooden wall.

Silver merely ignored, too focused on the paper. As he was about to walk away, he froze suddenly as he heard a sniffle from behind. Silver slowly turned around, and dared to look at his daughter.

Suzanna sulked onto the floor, and drew her knees to her chest. She looked up to Silver with those cute, puppy-dog eyes that she had given to Lyra, and pouted adorably.

The redhead bit his lip from 'Awwwing' at her daughter. Silver tried looking away, but he couldn't; her daughter's gaze was really attentive.

"Pleaseeeeee?" she asked cutely, pouting her lip even more. "Just one? I promise I won't tell Mommy!"

He cursed mentally as he gave in to her sad state. "Fine." A quick sigh breezed through his lips. He walked over to the cookie jar, and pulled out a single chocolate chip cookie out of it.

Suzie covered her smile with her hand, standing up. She sniffed again, trying to get back into character.

Silver looked around, and nodded when the coast was clear. He slowly slid it to her hand. "Here," he whispered, smiling. "Just one, though, okay?"

The brunette-redhead looked at the cookie, and then to her father. "Yayy! Thank you, Daddy!" she squealed loudly, hugging his leg. She stuffed the cookie into her mouth, skipping happily out of the kitchen.

Silver watched her go, chuckling to himself. Although he's still getting the hang of being a father, he knows how much Suzanna means to him.

He casually went back into his newspaper, humming.

_Tap, tap, tap._

He stopped reading, and bit his lower lip. Looking up from his newspaper, he saw Lyra tapping her foot, glaring at him. "...What."

"I saw that," the brunette stated blankly.

"...Noyoudidn't," he blurted, covering his face with the newspaper.

"YesIdid," she retorted back. She sighed deeply. "Dammit, Silver. You can't always fall for her innocent act."

"Geez, babe," Silver mumbled, placing his newspaper down. "She's a child; let her have her fun." The redhead strolled over to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

Lyra flushed a bit, melting in his embrace. "Well... I guess so..."

He chuckled, and pecked her lips in a tenderly manner. "See? Nothing to worry about."

She giggled lightly in response, and pushed him away. "Yeah, yeah," Lyra chirped. She walked over to the pot, smiling. "Hey! The spaghetti's ready!" She quickly turned to Silver. "Babe, get the plates out and I'll go bring Suzie."

He nodded, pulling out the plates with a smile.

Suzanna was a crafty one, he'll have to admit.


End file.
